City of Blood
by J20TWENTY
Summary: AU Aeriseph. Sephiroth is a vampire, Aeris is a flower girl who catches the eye of Sephiroth. He'll stop at nothing to get her, but will he go against the wishes of his mother Jenova? Read and Review.


I got the idea for this story while I was doing my exams. This is an Aeriseph, of course, and it's a little different from other ones I have read.

Basically, Sephiroth is a vampire of the Jenova Clan. The head of this clan is Jenova and Sephiroth is her favourite member. Aeris is a normal girl who attracts the attention of Sephiroth, who does whatever it takes to have her. Cloud, Tifa and Barret are vampire hunters who are tracking Sephiroth. Vincent will play a large part in the story later on, and Yuffie will make an appearance too.

Please review as it gives me a huge ego boost and encourages me to write more. Please Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or anything else in this fic…

* * *

Sephiroth walked down the endless alleyways that covered Midgar, each as dark as the other. Energy was a precious commodity and wasting it by lighting alleys in the slums was stupidity. This view suited Sephiroth well, and other's of his kind.

His sensitive senses could pick the smell of alcohol, and the unmistakable scent of human beings, his prey. As he continued further down the alley his hearing could pick up the sounds of hiccupping of the drunken woman. Sephiroth smiled at his luck, wondering what he had done right to be rewarded with this delightful meal.

It was easy to hunt in the slums of Midgar, the endless bars and clubs spewing out numerous drunken people. Even the women here drank like the men, something which didn't happen anywhere else in the world. Sephiroth enjoyed feeding off women more, he thought they tasted sweeter.

Sephiroth had been tracking this woman since she left a bar smelling of alcohol and stumbling around the streets. Her constant slurring and flirting with any male who walked past was taking a toll on Sephiroth's nerves now. He had been following her for an hour now and he was starting to get hungry. However, one did not live as long as he did and not learn to be patient.

'Hmm, if she does not hurry up then I'll have to hurry her up myself' he thought as he tracked her further down the dark alley. He saw the woman up ahead stumble quickly into a bin that was left lying in the centre of the alley, and he silently thanked whoever placed it there. Deciding the time to strike was now, he made his way over at inhuman speeds towards the woman who was starting to lose consciousness.

"Excuse me miss, but are you alright?" he asked her, kneeling down to her level. Sephiroth loved to play with his victims before he fed, and this little beautiful would provide some fun. The young woman looked up at him with glassy eyes. Even though she was drunk she could make out his handsome features. She took in his long silver hair, framing his handsome face. He had a pair of shining green eyes that seemed to glow in the darkness. Looking further down his body, she could see he had a nicely built body that was hidden under an all-black attire.

"Well hello there handsome!" she slurred. She gave him a lopsided grin and tried to get up, but he sat her back down.

"You're a little too drunk to try and walk now, so be patient and wait a little" he told her with a slight smirk. She nodded a little to show she understood, before turning to him. Sephiroth needed her to stay where she was for the time being, many people were still exiting the pubs in Midgar. If anyone saw him with her before she was killed then he may be found out, and that would make it a lot harder to kill.

"So good looking, do you have any plans?" she asked him, drunkenly pawing at his solid chest. Sephiroth smiled in response, silently nodding his head.

"Yes I do, my dear, but for you I could change my mind" he told her, giving another smirk. The woman giggled slightly, sending an urge of longing through Sephiroth. He loved it when women giggled, and this had a nice laugh.

"Ohh, really. Why don't you come back to my place then?" she asked him. Sephiroth nodded and gently helped her up. If they took the alley ways then no-one would see them, and then Sephiroth would at last get something to eat.

"I would love to, but where do you live?" he asked her. She drunkenly pointed further down the alley, towards a small apartment building. He nodded and smiled, his thoughts running a mile a minute.

'An apartment, this will be awkward. Many people could see me. Damn' he thought. He took her hand and walked with her further down the alley, leading her towards her death.

Once he got closer to the building he could pick up the sounds of many people talking, with the sound of music behind it.

'Shit! It's a party!' he thought angrily. He couldn't risk getting spotted by her friends, it was too dangerous.

"You didn't say you were having a party" he asked the woman softly. He saw he smile in response, nodding her head.

"Yeah" she drawled out. Sephiroth needed to act now if he wanted to feed tonight, otherwise he would feel too weak to hunt tomorrow. Getting a firm grip on her hand he dragged her towards a corner of the alley, away from sight.

"Hey, what are you doing?" she protested, still reeling from the effects of the night out. Her reply was a hard kiss on her mouth, and she could feel him slip his tongue into her mouth. After the initial shock had worn off, she returned the kiss with equal vigour. She ran her hands down his chest, feeling his hard chest muscles. Sephiroth in turn brought his right hand up to her breasts, gently touching them. He could hear the woman gasp as he let his hand explore. He ran his left hand down her back, feeling her spine through her shirt, before finally resting his hand on her behind and giving it a gentle squeeze.

Sephiroth wanted to enjoy himself, but so many people around he needed to feed and then leave. He was feeling particularly horny tonight, but he was out of time.

Breaking off the kiss he kissed the woman's chin, then planting butterfly kisses down her neck. He could hear her moan in pleasure as he gently licked the side of her neck, getting her ready.

"Please…" she moaned. Sephiroth almost lost himself, but he needed to stay focussed on the job in mind. Giving her neck one final kiss, he extended his fangs and bit down hard. He could hear her cry out in pain, sending another thrill through him, but his hand quickly came up and clamped down on her mouth.

As he drained her he could feel his strength slowly returning. He felt energized as if he had slept for a great deal. As the final drop of blood passed through his lips, he threw the body of the woman down onto the ground. Licking his lips, he could still taste the sweet liquid in his mouth. He looked down at the body of the woman, sighing in regret. She would have been a good time, but the need of secrecy far outweighed his own personal needs.

Feeling frustrated that he wouldn't be satisfied tonight, he made his way across town to his home, where his mother waited for him. And nobody made Jenova wait.

* * *

The sun had already begun to set when a young woman walked down the streets of the slums. She wore a bright pink dress with a small red jacket to keep out the chilly breeze, with dark brown boots adorning her feet. She had long chestnut brown hair that was tied back in a braid that ran down her back. She had bright green eyes that were nestled in a beautiful face.

Aeris walked home from her job where she sold flowers. She grew them herself and where in high demand. In the slums flowers were rare, and the ones she grew were exceptionally beautiful. No-one knew how she grew them and neither did she, they just did.

Aeris grinned at the large amount of money she had earned today. She and her mother lived in a house, which was a commodity in itself. Thanks to her flower business they had the money to buy essentials such as food and water, and still have enough to put away. At the moment they were saving up to buy a house in Kalm, a small village outside of Midgar. They had seen it in on T.V and talked to people who were lucky enough to have visited it.

'This money will give us a huge chance of moving out sooner' she though happily. As she turned a corner she couldn't help but feel elated at the prospect of soon leaving this place. She was still five minutes away from her house and she couldn't wait to get home and show Elmyra the money she had made today, and she also wanted to try and get home before it got dark. The slums were extremely dangerous at night and it was asking for trouble if a young woman ventured out.

Aeris looked up at the sky, which was now getting darker by the minute. In a couple of minutes it would be night.

'I better get a move on' she told herself, quickening her pace. As she walked down a quiet street she could hear footsteps behind her. Not daring to look back she tried to hurry, but she unable to run in her pink dress. She could hear the footsteps get closer and then a quiet snigger. Breaking out in a clod sweat, she ventured a quick look behind. See saw three guys following her, about ten feet behind her, all smiling wickedly at her.

Turning back in fear, she could see her house down the street. If she could make it there then she would be safe from the men behind her. As she got closer she could make out her mother in the window, washing the dishes in the sink. As she was about to call out to her, a strong hand clamped down over Aeris' mouth. Trying desperately to break free, she could hear the men laugh at her.

"Quiet now, or we'll cut you" she heard one of the men say. Breaking out into tears, they dragged her into a nearby alley and away from sight. Sobbing quietly she could feel them paw at her dress, opening pockets to try and mug her.

"Hey guys, look at this!" said one of the men, showing them her purse. Looking inside, they found over 200 gil within it, her entire day's earnings.

"Wow, we hit the jackpot!" another one cried. Aeris saw them opening her purse, and she cried out to stop them.

"No please! I need that money!" she told them, sobbing achingly. The three men just laughed at her, pushing her down to the ground. One of the men looked Aeris over, eyeing her body up.

"Hey pretty, you're quite the looker, aren't you?" he said, his eyes running all over her body.

Realizing what they had in mind, Aeris tried to cry out for help but was quickly silenced by one of the men. As he held a hand over her mouth he began to unbutton her dress, and the other two men came either side of her to hold her down. Aeris tried to struggle but the men were too strong, tears streaming down her face as she cried. She had never been so terrified in her entire life.

The three men laughed at her attempts to break free, too preoccupied with trying to unbutton her dress they failed to notice the sliver and black shadow which came up from behind…

* * *

Sephiroth sat alone in the basement of his house, waiting for his mother to make an appearance. She was slightly late and that worried him, and also annoyed him. Last night he had given up a chance of having sex just so he could make it home on time.

His house was beautifully furnished in a modern design, with a large and luxurious couch. The walls were white and the floor was a light pine colour, matching the dark coloured couch. Various pictures hung on the wall, giving the place a classy look. However, underneath the house was his basement, his lair. Down here was one of his beds, he would never be caught sleeping in a coffin. Not one ray of sunshine could make its way down to his sanctuary, where he kept safe.

Sephiroth got up and paced the room in a vain attempt to calm his nerves. It was just about getting dark outside and he wanted to feed, but he had to wait for his mother. He threw another glance at his clock on the wall. Jenova or no Jenova, he needed to get something to eat, and now.

Rising gracefully up the stairs he opened the door to the house, checking to see if it really was dark. It was, and it was time to hunt.

Leaving his house he made his way down the dark street, trying to find a quick snack for the evening. He didn't want to anger his mother by going against her wishes, but when a vampire gets hungry nothing will stop him from feeding. He made his way down another alley when his sensitive hearing picked up footsteps of a group of people, about four or five. Many were heavy which implied men, but one was lighter which meant a woman. Smiling to himself about his luck he climbed up the wall of the alley and over the top of the apartment building which superhuman speed and agility.

As Sephiroth got closer to the source of the noise he could hear the distinct sounds of a struggle.

'Most likely the men are attacking that woman' he thought to himself. He quickly scaled down the side of the building to intercept the struggle. From his perch above them he could see three men hold a woman down on the floor, desperately trying to get her dress off. However, the way the woman was struggling it made it hard for the men to do so, and for a moment he was impressed.

As he got closer he could hear the men laugh at her as she fought them with all her might. Deciding now was the time to strike while they weren't watching, he covered the distance between them.

* * *

Aeris had never been as scared as she was now in her entire life. The three men were about to rape her, and even though she tried to fight them with all she had they had managed to undo three of her buttons. As they struggled with the fourth, the man above her was suddenly dragged back off her and thrown into the wall with such a force it knocked him out.

While the other two men could only stare at what happened, the shadow gripped the man on her left and hurled him into the ground, pushing the air out of him. Coming to his senses, the third man pulled out a knife and lunged at the shadow.

Aeris could see a flash of long silver hair as he dodged the knife in the attacker's hand. As she stumble back she could see the other two attacker's pounce on the man who had saved her. As they struggled the man with the long silver hair pulled his knee up quickly and smashed it into one of his attacker's. Falling back with a bloodied nose, he landed hard onto the wall. With another one down the silver man threw a punch that connected with the man's jaw.

With all three assailants down, Sephiroth smiled to himself. He could have killed them all within a second, but he didn't want to scare off the young woman. He turned to the woman who was still sitting on the floor, with three of her buttons undone. She was even more beautiful up close, her green eyes were wide with fear. She was panting heavily, something which aroused Sephiroth. Getting his mind into gear, he walked over slowly to the young woman. Kneeling down, he took her trembling hand in his.

"Hey there" he said gently, trying to get her attention. At the sound of his voice, she turned quickly to him with large eyes. She was still trembling with fear as she studied his face. Without warning she threw her arms around him in a fierce hug, sobbing uncontrollably.

Surprised by the sudden onslaught of her embrace, Sephiroth could only freeze until he regained his senses. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her further into his hug. Being this close he could smell her hair, a beautiful smell which reminded him of flowers. He could he feel her small slender body in his arms, and her breasts pushed up against his hard chest. He looked down at her neck. It was long and slender, her skin seemed to be perfect. He wondered of she tasted as good as she looked.

'Hmm, I'll have some fun with this one before I kill her' he thought. He stroked her back through the thin material of her dress, hoping to calm her. It wouldn't do to attract attention, and if he wanted to seduce her then he needed to stop her crying.

"Come on now, they're gone now" he told her. He threw a glance behind him to see them still slumped on the floor, he would deal with them later. After a few minutes, the young woman seemed to calm down a bit enough to talk. Sniffling, she eased herself out of his embrace to look up at him.

"T…Thank you" she told him, her eyes still shining from her tears.

"Your welcome" Sephiroth replied, looking down at her. With her unbuttoned dress he could see her cleavage, feeling a wave of longing run through him. As if she could read his thoughts, she looked down at her dress, blushing madly. She quickly buttoned her dress, but her fear was effecting her motor skills. When she was having trouble doing the last one he intervened. Ignoring her protests he quickly did the button, silently wishing he was doing the opposite.

Sephiroth suddenly got to his feet, looking down at the young woman. He put his hand out for her to take it. Smiling through her tears she reached up and took it, feeling his strength as he gently lifted her up.

'Hmm, she weighs less than nothing' he though absently minded. He once again looked her over. She had a wonderful body and a lovely chest, and she had a beautiful face. Again he looked at her neck, longing to make love to her and then drain her.

"So, what's your name?" he asked her. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Aeris Gainsborough. What's yours?" she replied. Sephiroth gave her a slight smirk. He hadn't told anyone his name for over one hundred years, but this little beauty could be well worth it if he got what he wanted from it. Besides, many people had told him he had a lovely name, so it may score him some points.

"Sephiroth" he told her simply. His answer got the desired effect, and she smiled at him.

"That's a nice name" she told him. Again, Sephiroth smirked at her. He sensed he was getting somewhere with this one, and he felt as if he could already taste her.

"Thank you" he told her, rewarding her with a pleasant smile. For Sephiroth this took all his efforts, his usual smirk wasn't quite giving off the correct intentions.

"Um, would you mind if you could, um…" she stammered. Sephiroth could only stare at her, his mind filled with numerous possibilities if what he could do…each more erotic than the last. He read her eyes for her intentions, but all he could find were green pools of innocence, and he liked that.

"Yes?" he asked her simply. She tried to muster up her courage to ask whatever she she wanted.

"Um, could you walk me home please?" she asked innocently. Sephiroth could feel his spirit fall at her request, but didn't let it show.

'Hmm, maybe she could invite me in…' he thought.

"Sure, where do you live?" he asked her. She pointed down the street towards a well kept house, about a hundred yards away.

"Only there, it's not that far but I'm kinda scared now" she told him, blushing madly. He mustered up another smile, as pleasant as he could make it.

"It's okay" he told her, still smiling. At his answer she smiled back in return, looking relieved.

"Thank you, you're too kind" she told him. Sephiroth almost laughed at her statement, wondering what she would have thought of him she knew his true intentions.

"It's nothing" he told her, gesturing for her to continue down the road. She smiled warmly at him as she led him down the road.

The quick walk was silent, both content enough to absorb themselves in their own thoughts.

Sephiroth was thinking about the little beauty that was walking beside him, desperately wanting to have his way with her. He tortured himself imagining what it was like to make love to her, and what it was like to drink her blood.

Aeris was thinking about the attack earlier, the scariest thing that ever happened to her. She could almost feel those disgusting hands all over her again, and she was thankful to the Gods that Sephiroth had come along and rescued her before they did anything, except steal her purse.

'My purse!' she thought. Looking back she could still see the men lying on the floor, unconsioucs to the world. Turning to her saviour, she tugged hard on his arm gently to get his attention.

"My purse…one of the men took it!" she told him. Sephiroth only nodded in reply before turning back to the three catatonic men. Gesturing her to remain where she was, Sephiroth walked back to the men. He had no time for this, but if it gained him points in her book then he'll have to do it.

Rummaging through the men's pockets, he found her purse along with a lot of money, most likely stolen. Grasping his findings, he turned back to Aeris who was standing a few yards away.

'Damn, she looks good' he thought.

"Did you find my purse?" she asked him as he approached. He nodded silently and presented her with the purse. Crying out loudly she grasped him in a tight hug.

"Oh thank you!" she cried, clutching him hard. Sephiroth smiled at the closeness of her, feeling her slim body pressed up against his.

Stepping away from him, she blushed slightly at her actions. She was a kind and loving person, but she never hugged a complete stranger before.

"Um, sorry" she told him. His response was a smile, a small one at that.

"Don't worry. Come on now, let's get you home" he told her.

'And into bed' he added in his mind. She smiled at him and led the way to her small house, only a short distance away.

Aeris was never so happy when she reached the safety of her front door. She could hear her mother inside, completely oblivious to what happened to her daughter. And Aeris wanted to make sure it stayed that way.

Before entering, she turned to the man standing silently next to her. In the light of her porch he looked incredibly handsome, and his silver hair was shining brightly.

"Thank you, Sephiroth. I…I'm not sure what would have happened if you hadn't arrived" she told him, but she was sure she knew what they were going to do.

"It's okay, try not to think about it" he told her. She looked even better in the light.

"Um…well, I better go now. Do you think I'll be able to see you again, I want to thank you for saving my life" she told him, slightly blushing.

'If you want to thank me, you can invite me in' he thought.

"Sure, if you want I can call you tomorrow for some coffee?" he offered. She smiled brightly at him and nodded.

"That'll be lovely" she told him. Sephiroth smiled back at her, nodding.

"Great, I'll call you at about 7.30 pm?" he asked her. She nodded in reply before unlocking the front door.

"Good bye, see you tomorrow Sephiroth. I can't thank you enough for earlier" she said to him, her eyes slightly watering at her earlier encounter.

"Until tomorrow then" he replied, turning away back down towards the street.

* * *

Aeris opened the door to her house, stepping inside to her safe haven. As she walked in, she could smell her mothers cooking. She had never smelled something so nice before in her life.

"Hey mom, I'm home!" she shouted. She saw her mother walk out of the kitchen to greet her.

"Hey honey, how did today go?" she asked her daughter. Aeris was compelled to break down and tell her mother everything, but she didn't want her to worry.

"It went great!" she lied. She hated lying to her mother, but she had to do it.

"Oh good dear" Elmyra replied before turning back into the kitchen.

"Yeah, and I made lots of money too!" she shouted to her. She opened her purse to pull out the two-hundred gil she had made.

"What's this?" she asked herself. In her purse wasn't the two-hundred gil, but over six-hundred.

'How is this? Where has all the other money come from?' she wondered. She remembered that Sephiroth had fetched her purse, and had found all the other money the mugger's had.

'He must have put it in there!' she thought, astounded. She smiled to herself briefly, wondering why the man was so nice. He had saved her life, walked her home and now had put another four-hundred gil in her purse that he could have taken. Resolved to repay him anyway she could, she grabbed the money and entered the kitchen.

* * *

After Sephiroth had left Aeris at her front door, he ventured down the street to three men who were still laying there. He swiftly dispatched of two of them, breaking their necks with his superior strength. Throwing them into the nearby bins, he picked up the third and carried him down the dark alleyway.

'Hmm, maybe this man could make up everything with Jenova' he thought. He knew Jenova would be mad at him for leaving early without talking to her first, but he was hungry. Hopefully, this present would make it up to her.

* * *

End of first chapter. Please review, I put a lot of effort into this. Thanks. 


End file.
